happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishy Washy
TV Season: 1 Episode: 4.2 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Easy For You to Sleigh Next Episode: Who's to Flame? "Wishy Washy" is episode number 4.2 of the Happy Tree Friends TV Series. Starring Roles *Petunia *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Disco Bear Plot Everyday, Petunia takes a shower a few times a day. One time, she's taking one and when she's done using it, she grabs a towel to wrap it around her head. She goes over to the sink to wash her hands. After she's done, she neatly folds it and put it in the hamper along with all the other nicely folded towels. She puts her pink flower on her head as an accessory. Lastly, Petunia put on some lotion on and puts it away in the cabinet. Butnd breathes deeply into it, until she calms down a little. Sighing, she adjusts the lotion into its rightful dirtection. much to her horror, she realizes that one of the lotion isn't facing the wrong way-by a mere inch. Panicking, she quickly breathes in and out until she calms down. Happy and contented, she closes the cabinetonly to see a smudge on the mirror. Once again, she starts hyperventilating and breathes heavily into a paper bag. Petunia puts on her cleaning gloves and uses a lot of toilet paper and a window cleaner to clean the cabinet mirror. After she is done, she takes a tip of the toilet paper and put along with the giant wad on top of the toilet and flushes them down. Just when she's about to wash her hands again, the water stops coming out of the tap. Confused, she checks the toilet, only to find out that dirty green water is gurgling out of it. Panicking, Petunia calls Lumpy the plumber to fix her toilet. When Lumpy arrives, his boots are muddy from walking around in the dirt, much to Petunia's distress as he walks into the house and makes muddy foot prints everywhere. Petunia cleans up the mess with a vaccuum cleaner, but Lumpy realizes that he forgot his toolbox and goes back for it. When he steps back into Petunia's house, however, he realizes that his boots are filfthy and he wipes them clean on the welcome mat. He steps into the toilet and closes the door to block Petunia's view of him fixing the toilet. Pondering over what the problem might be, Lumpy takes out a plunger and sticks it into the toilet. the wsater appears to have stopped and Lumpy smiles to having supposedly fixed the toilet, but all of a sudden, the dirty water erupts like a volcano. Panic-sticken, Lumpy closes the toiletn seat, but this only ends up spraying the water out in all directions at a high velocity. Meanwhile, back outside, Petunia waits anxiously by the door, but is suprised to find that the water is flowing out through the gap under the door. Shocked, she opens the door to the toilet, only to find a nervous Lumpy cleaning the toilet with a cottonball and a rather filfthy room. Upon seeing Petunia, Lumpy lifts the cottonball, which is dirty and purple from the sewer water. This doesn't help matters as Petunia starts to hyperventilate. She takes out her paper bag and breathes in to it rapidly, but it pops from all that pressure. Really bottled up now, Petunia looks around the room, looking for a substitute. She spots on of her cleaner gloves and runs over to take it. She starts breathing into it and finally calms down, but accidently swallowed the cleaner glove, and the glove is stuck in her throat. Lumpy sees this distressed Petunia and offers to help her by using a dirty plunger, but it doesn't work that way. He tries the CPR, but doesn't work either. He thinks angrily "That's it!". Lumpy puts his hand inside Petunia's mouth to get something all the way down to her lungs, he digs and digs and suddenly, he solves the problem and he's wearing a dirty glove that came from her stomach. Finally, she could breathe normally again, but unfortunately for her, she sees everywhere she looks there's a lot of filth all over the bathroom and she screams very, very loud. Poor Petunia brushes her teeth really fast through her cries of misery. A while later, she finishes cleaning the whole bathroom with sanitary clothing. She takes another shower to clean herself and she feels depressed as she washes her mouth with some mouth wash and spits it out. Meanwhile down in the basement, Lumpy's wrenching the pipes to fix the toilet problem and he takes out one of his tools to poke the clog out, but in the wrong pipe. It ends up in the drain of Disco Bear's jacuzzi as he needs his alone time and he sees the drill and it hides and that surprises him. He checks on the drain to see if anything shows up. Then the drill pokes through his left eye and he's struggling and suffering as the tool pulls him down. Back at Petunia's house, Lumpy tugs and pulls the tool out of the pipe and out comes Disco Bear's internal organs connected to the arteries of his eye. The pipe's shaking as he takes a quick peek and the dirty comes out and the pressure pushes him to the heat tank. He foolishly pulls his tool out and the hot steam from the hole burns him, he falls and the tank crushes him, because of its heavy weight as the water leaks out of the tank and the light blinks out. Petunia happily bathes herself when all of a sudden, the water stops running and it irritates her. So she goes down the basement feeling nervous as the room is so dark and she turns on the light and she sees the filthy water and her OCD is acting up again as she sees Lumpy's dead body floating. When she sees him, she slips and falls in the grimy river of germs. She comes out covered with too many germs all over the body and she runs upstairs and as she does, she's freaking out by the sounds of her screams. She wants to get the water running from the shower stall, but it won't do it and that makes her even more nervous than before. She tries washing her hands, but the sink only runs more dirty water to turn her hands red and she freaks out even more. Petunia dashes to the kitchen to use the spray to wash the filth away, but it makes it more worse unfortunately, much to this stressed out skunk. She quickly finds something to rub the filth off of her and she uses the brush and rubs her facial side and it makes it ruuffed, but she gets so upset and finds a metal sponge to scrub herself, but it scratches her stomach that looks like it has a cut. Stubborn ol' Petunia isn't going give up on trying, and when she finds a potato peeler, she goes really in an insane state. Her OCD has gotten the best of her this time as she peels the furry skins off to get rid of the dirt and when she's done, she is fully satisfied 'til she falls dead and the potato peeler sticks with the remains of her skin and the drain with dirty bubbles erupt as the episode ends with a sad ending. Moral Wash behind the ears! Deaths #Lumpy pokes Disco Bear in the eye with a pointed end of his tool and pulls DB's internal organs with it. #Lumpy is brutally crushed by the heated water tank. #Petunia kills herself ala potato peeling her skin. Goofs *Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes through continuous shots. Trivia *This is the episode that introduces and first explores Petunia's obssessive compulsive disorder. Category:Episodes